A Grey path
by Blacknblueblanket16
Summary: Reborn in a reality that seems like fiction, Robyn Greyson will strive to become a Hero of justice while possessing powers more fit for a Monster.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Landing

First day on out new adventure in the form of Beacon School of Huntsman-ship and Badass-esry after everything we've done since leaving home on a yearlong self-improvement journey and I end up behind Jaune pulling his hair into a pony tail while he pukes in a trash can I pushed him towards on the middle of the flight to the audience of highly armed, superpowered, barely legal adults staring at us but never coming closer.

Truly we have made great first impressions on the future paragons of the world.

Sounding like he was only dry heaving, I started rubbing his back. "That's it brother, let the devil out." He simply nodded, never turning around.

I took another drink of the drive thru cup I walked on with and had the foresight to replace with equal mix whisky and coke.

_And alcohol beats flying sickness once again; good thing it's treated more like a bus ride than a plane._

"Truly you must be powerful brother. For you possess the greatest weakness of dragon slayers; motion sickness."

As if answering my call jaune bent over again.

"...ck you." He barely managed to rasp.

"I love you too, but only as blood family should," I sighed backing away as he stood, "Alas, despite possessing a willowy figure and other feminine features, I can't return your affections. In another life, in a different place perhaps; but not now my dear Jaune."

"Your drunk and speaking like it's the Middle Ages."

"Such is my curse; alongside luck and good looks. "I raised my cup in offering of peace, one that he accepted with a wipe of his mouth and a suck on the straw. "And I'm not drunk, I'm drinking. How else do you expect me to stand the flight?"

"I thought you had a pilot license?" He asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I do, but when you are flying under your own control your focused-on flying. Right now, I'm focused on not throwing up." And not spilling my drink.

'_Please collect your belongings and prepare for arrival_.' The automated voice sounded. Students in all of their brightly colored cloths stood and moved toward the door as the bullhead came to a halt, Jaune once more running; surely in search of a new, full trash can.

In response I sat down with a final suck of my drink, taking the axe from my back into my hand and staring through the ceiling towards the heavens.

"As if I would follow the directions of a faceless voice that announces neither its name nor intention; announce thyself spirit." _A true scholar, a drunk me be._

Suddenly the screens, or wall scrolls (stupid name), came to life with the image of Professor Goodwitch (punny name), _"First year students, please leave luggage and make your way to the auditorium to revive orientation."_ Then the screens went dark.

I moved my eyes once more to ceiling.

"Touché" I admitted with a salute of the axe before placing it on my back and heading to the ramp.

Where I was met with an explosion.

With legs already shaky from just returning to solid ground, I was rocked against the handrails as a wave of sound and gust of heat shock the ground.

Standing up I looked to where it came from only to spot a young girl lying in a crater, Jaune rushing over to her and helping her up.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, her aura took the damage." Jaune said

The young girl looked up at us and suddenly I remembered who it was.

She's the protagonist! Or, at least one of them, the named one who leads the magic girl/ superhero team named after her, …Diamond?

Sapphire?

Garnet?

Fuck me, I broke rule one of meeting a girl, as laid down from my Father and his Father before him.

_Remember her F-ing name. Especially if sex is on the table_.

'_She's like high school age_!' I defended myself from my own thoughts '_All I remember about her is being in an anime from the guys who made the red versus blue thing_.'

Of all the world I could have gone to in the now very plausible multiverse, Remnant was pretty cool. The world has its down sides though.

World politics were mandated by separate kingdoms with little to no interaction, the world runs on a single kind of resource it knows nothing about with next to no study in other forms of energy, and for every single superpower possessing Sci-fi, Naruto style warrior who steps up for the job of protecting the world there are a minimum of a hundred monsters scattered throughout the world trying to eat people.

'_Still safer than Worm_.'

"So, I got this thing."

Oh hey, Jaune and protagonist girl stopped walking.

The girl reached behind her back taking what looked like a box on stick in hand spinning it through the air. As it grew and changed shape, I watched awed as it finally finished transforming.

"That's a big scythe Ruby has huh Grey." Jaune helpfully stated, showing off his knowledge of garden equipment.

"Yup," 'thank you for the name Jaune'. Brotherhood +1!

"It's not just a scythe!" The now named Ruby protested, spinning the object once more and ending up holding up a Giant Sniper Rifle. "It's also a high caliber, anti-material rifle."

"Wha?" Jaune responded.

"It's also a big gun." I pointed at the giant _thing currently pointed at us_.

Deploy defense protocol.

I stepped slightly behind Jaune, aura up and ready to deploy my meat shield.

"It's also a gun." Ruby agreed with a nod of her head.

'_That's cool_.' I thought nodding.

"That's cool." Jane echoed.

"So, what do you guys have?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, I- um got this sword." He said drawing Crocea Mors from his back, separating them and shifting the scabbard. "And a shield too."

"What else does it do?" Ruby asked.

Jaune looked a little uncomfortable and to be honest I felt the same. Despite the upgrades Crocea Mors had in the past few months, it was a piece of weaponry that could fairly be called 'outdated' compared to all the missile-shooting edgy do-hickys and whatnot everyone else's seemed to be.

"Well the shield and sword can come together and make and even bigger sword; and when I'm tired of carrying it I can attach it to my armor."

"Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby questioned.

"Is got a little bit of gravity dust in the steel, so it's not as heavy as you think and pretty dense. Kind of like Jaune." I commented

"Hey!"

"Well what about you-um...?" She mumbled festering at me.

That's right, I never said anything to her. '_Anti-social for the win_.'

"Grey, and mine are stuff is like his." Reaching for my hip, I pulled out and expanded the bow. "Hand-me-down from mom; still works good though." I said, putting the bow away on my side and reaching for the axe on my back. "This one was designed by me, but my teacher bought it, so it's more like a gift and my gauntlet turns into a shield." I flexed the arm, gauntlet Shifting and growing out to a shield three feet around. When a nerd considers the weapons he welds, he picks based on what the world around him is like.

I chose this because you cant be Batman and kill monsters; and when you can't follow Batman rules, be like Kratos.

"Sounds more like a couple of heirlooms to me." She's said, soothing our male egos. Totally unnecessarily." And what do they do?"

"Well the bow can expand and shoot arrows, while the axe can chop things." I explained, in hindsight, kind of obviously.

'_Yeah_' I thought. '_my weapons do all the things they are expected to do_.' Yippee.

The cost of Hunting on a budget.

The girl smiled and started to walk, "Well I like them; not many people can appreciate the classics."

"Yeah," Jaune said as we followed along. "classics."

Ruby nodded before looking at Jaune. "So, why did you guys decide to help me?"

"You looked like you needed help." He explained. "Plus, my mom always said strangers are just friends that you haven't met yet."

"Unless they want you to join them in their car for candy and a free meal." I reminded him.

Ruby smiled with tiny laugh before starting to walk again. "Hey, where are we going?"

"I dunno, I was following you." Jaune said. Turning to me. "Grey."

I shrugged.

"Maybe they have a map or a food court? An identifiable landmark of some kind?" Jaune jokingly guessed.

"Or even a big sign in the shape of an arrow that says, **_New Students This Way_**". I said, pointing out and reading from just such a convenient sign hanging from a wall.

Ruby laughed, Jaune chuckled, and even I had to smile.

"Let's go."

"Well this place is unnecessarily huge," I started …. unnecessarily.

The place unnecessarily huge and loud, as auditoriums full of college aged people tend to be.

"Hey Ruby over here! I saved you a seat!" A blond girl yelled waving a hand.

"Oh, hey that's my sister. See you guys later." And with that she's gone as quick as she came.

"Wait-!" Jaune tried to say. "Oh Man, where are we goanna find another quirky girl to talk to?"

I patted him on the shoulder. "Easy come, easy go Jaune."

It's good to know there is someone out there worst with women than me.

"...or maybe we could talk about cute and scraggly guys like them." I followed the voice to a platinum blond chatting to Ruby and her sister pointing at us.

"Are we scraggly?" I asked and Jaune shrugged. We both wore armor, one set white and one Grey (guess who's), over jeans and T-shirt's with our weapons hooked on our backs and pouches full of do-dahs at our sides; the only difference being color and Jaune sporting a hoodie underneath his getup and me wearing a coat with a hood. Our cloths were clean-ish and we both shaved that morning, so how do we look scraggly? We just look like travel-worn would-be huntsmen on a budget.

Or broke cosplaying college students.

'_Ah fuck it, I'm comfortable with my appearance_.' I told myself, lying and enjoying my delusion.

We found our seats and the guy started talking on stage. I zoned him out and opted for a nap instead…

And woken what seemed like a second later to the sound of my asshole relative.

"Wake up." _Fuck off_.

"Come on we have to go." Jaune said emphasizing 'go' with a kick to my foot.

I opened an eye at him, closed it and chased the realm of dreams.

"Don't be like that; do I have to pick you up like a baby."

Now I turned over. I could act rather my physical age or mental age...

_'Nah'_

I turned over, looked away, pouted, even throwing a little 'humph'. It might have been cute if I was anything but an armored 6'3 dude.

And the next thing I know I'm being fireman carried by Jaune in front of all the people. Fucking aura enhanced, Aura-Amplified super strength. _Stupid, broken semblance_.


	2. Chapter 2

**An. I don't own anything to do with _RWBY_ besides writing fanfiction. It _is_ made, produced by, and _owned by RoosterTeeth_**.

**Robyn Greyson is based of the Huntsman and Robin Hood. Jaune is Joan of arc and Prince Charming like in cannon as well as Little John. **

_And into the pillowcase you go_. I thought.

"You're paranoid," said Jaune, opening the door to the auditorium.

"We have to sleep in a giant room we have only seen once, surrounded by teenagers who blow shit up with superpowers for a living." I explained tucking away the 'Infinity shield-gauntlet' (re. Glove with Dust On It's knuckles) into the pillow.

"And do you know the sembalence's they have? You see that guy with the red shorts over there." I pointed.

Jaune looked around and saw the shirtless guy flexing for a bunch of girls. "Yeah."

"His sembalence is the power to convince people anything he says is true. Imagine if he told a girl that he was her husband and she owed him some _quid pro quo_ 'attention' or a hooker." I said looking him in the eyes. "Imagine if it was Terra or Saphiare or any of the other girls here."

Jaune looked noticeably uncomfortable.

"'We don't know these people and not everyone becomes a huntsman for a good reason'." Jaune quoted.

I nodded.

The guy didn't look like a would be rapist, however they look like, and even if he tried something like that he was surrounded by wannabe '_hero's_'.

But that wouldn't mean a damn thing to the victim afterwards.

"So we shouldn't trust them because of their powers?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow; the 'What about you?' Going silent.

I rolled my eyes.

I had discovered my own 'sembalence' after Jaune (and I) managed to win big in a Minstrel casino. The Mob who owned the casinos in the area accused us (correctly) of cheating; leading to us facing down courageously (after running away) a pair of thugs with huntsman training.

During our escape I pushed a guy of off a building and discoverd my superpower is based on the fact I consumed the soul and took the place of a baby being reincarnated; to consume the souls and gain the power of the people I kill.

Totally not a villain power.

"Dude, you have all the powers of everyone in a three block radius; your the most powerful person here." Jaune said smiling.

_No brother; that's the power of the guy I killed. And I still have two others._

From my stillborn twin brother and my mother...

I tried to smile but it felt plastic on my face.

"Let's just go to sleep." I said.

* * *

I didn't sleep; a mix of the people around us and fear of what they would do.

"Were did you put our stuff?" I asked Jaune again.

"I don,t know; why didn't you remember?" Jaune accused.

"Why the fuck would I remember; you took my stuff and said 'don't worry I got it'." I argued. "This is just like the time you borrowed my GameScroll."

_I miss you knock off dimension Pokémon_.

"Lets split up; You talk to the redhead while I talk to the cute girl." Jaune said.

_What. _I turned around and Jaune had already started talking to the girl with white hair from yesterday.

"That's great. You know what else is great?" Jaune asked. " Us; Jaune Arc and Robyn Greyson, _call him Grey_; nice to meet you."

"You two again," she said shifting from Jaune to me.

i raised my hands showing her I had nothing to do with him.

The redhead took that moment to walk over to me and cutting of the white girls glare. "Hi Grey, I'm-."

Jaune cut her off and pulled me over to him. "That's great; Listen, Weiss, I heard the comment yesterday about me and my brother."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she said

"No need to be embarrassed." He reassured her. "So, I was hearing rumors about teams. Want to join up with us."

_Magnetic manipulation and..._ Oh **fuck**.

I walked up to him and started pulling his shoulder but the redhead started talking, looking at me more than Jaune. "Actually I think the teams here are comprised of four people."

"You don't say? Well in that case we will need to partner up; me and Weiss, you and Grey." Jaune slid out of my grip and pushed me forward instead."Have you met Grey?"

She looked at me and smiled at me once more. " Just reacently actualy."

And now the Weiss is pushing me away and giving us a politician smile, I tried to avoid her gaze. "Listen. Jaune and Grey right? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"No, but I'd like to get to know you better." Jaune responded.

She did what I usually do and ignored him. "This is Pyrrha." _"Hello again._" "She graduated top her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard of it," Jaune said shacking his head.

I shacked mine too and tried not to look at her, focusing on the now proclaimed valedictorian.

"She's won the Minstrel Regional Tournament four years in a row; A new record."

Same response but informative.

_They have Tournaments like in Dragon Ball, huh. No **focus**. _

The Pyrrha started to look a little embarrassed but Weiss kept talking. "She's on the cover of every box of Pumpkin Pete's Flavor Flacks!"

I still gave a negative but Jaune gasped.

"That was you! But they only do that for professional Athletes and cartoon characters!" My brother gushed.

_We really need to go, and she is staring at us._

Time for an exit. "This is cool and all but we really need get our stuff."

"Right,"Jaune said as we walked away. "Hope you girls know that you have a place on Team Jaune."

I tried to look casual but I don't think I succeeded; Jaune sure as hell caught on.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Remember in Atlas, when we saw that girl with the robotics semblance get kidnaped." I asked as we walked away from the girls.

"Yeah, we started a fight and the specialist military guys tried to capture us; we ended up running away form the city."

We rounded the corner and I made him look at me seriously.

"Weiss, that girl you were hitting on, has the exact same semblance as that chick that summoned those Beowolves; The. Exact. Same."

Jaune looked at me and summarized my thought process eloquently.

"Fuck."

I nodded.

"We need to stay together; the Atlas guys must have de-aged her or some..." _Oh, come **on**._

Jaune looked over and I heard his breath hitch.

The Faunus girl looked the exact same as she did when we saw her on the train coming into Vale. Black hair and styled in black and white clothing the only thing different with her was the bow in her hair.

All that was missing was the sociopathic guy she was with.

"That's just not fair," Jaune whispered.

* * *

When we got to the cliff and the Headmaster asked for two to pair up and count as one person; apparently there was one more than there should be. I Hoped nes' and he nodded."What do we do Grey, if we tell the teachers they'll ask how know and find out about us."

I didn't know.

"We stick together and we'll get through this."

"- and your partner for the next three years will be the first person you make eye contact with." The headmaster said. "Initiation starts now."

_What kind of sorting system is that?_

"Um sir, how are we getting to the forest?" Jaune asked with everyone else.

And then the platform one of the students where on launched a guy into the air.

"Like that." The Headmaster said without even looking over his shoulder.

And all of the others were going of with people being flung into the air.

And suddenly so were we.

I greeted the challenge with a battle cry.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! JAUNE, YOU GOT TO TANK THE FALL." I held onto his armor and we both used his Aura Amplify.

I felt it before I saw it; a spear flying though the air.

I shifted my head as far as I could, pushing Jaune away but it snagged on the hood of my coat and sent me to a tree.

Even Amplified it still knocked my breath out.

"_Jaune,_" I crocked.

He ran up the tree, armor and feet glowing with the shade of purple that I recognized as gravity dust. Jaune pulled the spear out and I slid down as well

"Grey, what the hell was that?"

I stood up and took the Leviathan axe in my hand, Jaune drawing his sword at my action. "That red head from the armory; her semblance lets her create and manipulate magnetic fields. For whatever reason she wanted us here, she could have crushed our armor with us in it like tin cans."

Jaune swallowed audibly. "How do we fight that?"

"We go to her, ask her 'what the fuck', and if we don't like what we hear you Amp me and I crush her with her own semblance." I told him with fire. "Because that's how w-oh, **Fuck**."

_This is just one of those days. _

_"_What?"

"The Altlas-specialist girl, she's walking this way; with **Ruby**. You remember her right? The girl who we _showed our weapons to! After 'Weiss' blew her up!" They must have staged the whole thing to get us to pity her._

The pieces started coming together. "Pyrrha is working with them. She made it so we landed here. _They want to capture us!" _

Jaune looked like I felt; scared and panicked.

"We should just run. They out number us and if they de-aged Weiss they could all be Atlas millitary."

That wasn't even a question.

"Jaune, Beacon is your **Dream**. You wanted this so much you agreed when I said I wanted to go on a journey to become stronger. your normal life, your relationship with your Mom; you sacrificed everything for this chance." I reminded him. "I don't give a fuck who it is. No one is stoping us."

This time Jaune felt it before I did. He spun and deployed his shield before I even turned to look at what it was.

Five regular and one Alpha Beowolf.

"..."

_"... _Grey, I don't want to go to Beacon anymore."

**A.n. : So yeah; Grey and Jaune got into a good bit of trouble before Beacon. **

**Also, if your trying to make friends? Do Not Throw A. Fucking. Javelin. At. Them. (Poor Pyrrha) :(**


End file.
